The present invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to carrying cases for components of a collapsible display.
Display wall arrangements are well known and are commonly used in situations such as conventions for the display of company advertising, etc. Because many functions during which such display wall arrangements are used are relatively short-lived, and because most of the locations in which such display wall arrangements are used are intended for many purposes, such as sporting events, conventions, concerts, etc., collapsible, movable, reusable display walls are a popular alternative to more expensive, less versatile permanent walls.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,097, 4,800,663, and 4,970,841, for example, teach collapsible display frameworks suitable for covering with fabric or graphic panels. The fabric, usually a carpet-like fabric, is removable from the framework and is rolled up, and the framework collapses and is able to be broken into several small bundles. The framework bundles and fabric rolls are relatively easy to transport and can be quickly erected when needed.
The framework bundles and fabric rolls, as well as other items desired for a particular display, are often shipped to their destinations. Frequently, to prevent damage to the rolls of fabric framework covers, such as crushing or tearing, the fabric parts of the displays are shipped separately from the framework. Collapsible displays are often shipped in special carrying cases, which are themselves well known.
Because certain popular shippers have maximum weight and size regulations for shipped articles, where the total weight of the framework and fabric bundles for a particular display exceeds the maximum weight regulations of the shipper, the framework and fabric bundles are shipped in two or more separate packages. In many instances, three packages, two for the framework bundles and one for the separately shipped fabric cover, are often necessary to ship a complete display, even where the total weight of the display is no greater than the maximum weight for two packages. It is, accordingly, desirable to provide a lightweight carrying case for shipping and easily moving a collapsible display in which both rolled fabric covers and framework bundles for forming the display are able to be safely shipped together.
Once a collapsible display has arrived at its destination, it is generally necessary to maneuver its components through congested aisles. While the displays are relatively light in weight, a small person may have difficulty in moving the components of the display to a particular location, particularly if moving multiple packages, each packed to its maximum weight limit, is involved. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide carrying cases facilitating maneuvering of components of a collapsible display wall.
While collapsible display walls are available in a range of sizes and shapes, the walls generally tend to be around eight feet high when erected. Accessories such as lighting and display graphics are often attached to the upper regions of the display walls. Attaching such accessories to the upper regions of the display walls can present difficulties, particularly for shorter persons. Generally, it is necessary for such persons to obtain a step ladder to safely attach the accessories. Step ladders will often not be readily available on the premises. However, shipping a separate step ladder with the collapsible display wall adds to expense. Further, once used, the step ladder is unnecessary and in the way. As a result, unsafe substitutes for a step ladder are often used, such as chairs, tables, etc., and accidents result. It is, accordingly, desirable to provide an inconspicuous means for safely facilitating access to upper regions of a collapsible display wall, shippable with the display wall, that does not add to shipping costs.
Packing and unpacking of the components of a collapsible display wall in a carrying case can be difficult for a smaller person. For example, where the carrying case has a top opening for receiving the roll of fabric cover, it may be difficult for a smaller person to lift the roll to a sufficient height to place the roll in the carrying case or remove the roll from the carrying case. It is, accordingly, desirable to provide a carrying case that permits fabric rolls and other components of the collapsible display wall to be easily placed in or removed from the carrying case.